Summer Nights
by Naruto's-Lost-Love
Summary: Summer Nights on the coast of Spain, passionate Music and Romance heavy in the air. William Bill  Weasley Didnt know what he'd find on his trip to Spain. M/M No Magic


Hey its Ren, Sorry about not posting for Purple Dusk, will be soon. This is for a challenge called The Couple Challenge. Enjoy!

Thanks to my Beta Kat Kat, Thank you for everything. Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters or music. P.S. I'd Advise reading this while Listening to Mas Alla by Ender Thomas in Yanni Voices.

* * *

Bill Weasley sat on a cracked black bar stool, chewing on a cherry from his drink. The air was filled with a thrum of old world charm. The low murmurs of chatters could barely be heard over the music playing in the back ground. Bill was on a vacation, forced by his friends at his bank job. They said he was working too hard and making them look bad, of course that was all in jest. They knew how much his bad break up with his fiancée, almost a year ago had effected him. He'd caught her cheating on him, in his own bed, his home. Since then he'd had many flings, but despite his looks, he wasn't a one night man. He wanted a forever.

So here he was, in Spain for two nights already and he was lonely. Sitting in a bar alone, wearing a loose light blue over shirt, a white tank top and jeans. He'd forgone flip flops and wore his scruffy trainers. His shoulder length hair was down, resting against his shoulders and around his face. A woman on the stage had just finished her song and was leaving the stage to a good amount of clapping. A man, who he'd admit was drool worthy and gave him an instant hard on had just walked on stage. He had wavy, dirty blonde hair that curled on his shoulders and hypnotizing brown eyes. You could tell he was of Hispanic origin. He was unshaven, stubble shadowing his chin and upper lip.

" Buenas tardes, soy Ender Thomas, por favor disfrute. Mas Alla," he said, his voice a little deep, but still a low sexy Latin sound. He held onto the microphone, closed his eyes briefly, snapped them open and started singing with passion.

Hemos sidos heridos antes los dos,  
o quizÃ¡s hemos muerto y resucitado.  
SerÃ¡ que la esperanza aun vive aquÃ ,  
o tal vez hoy la suerte estÃ¡ de nuestro lado.

Bill's eyes were captured by a movement in the dancing group. One person was dancing, alone, Twisting and turning sensually to the man's music. He could see lightly tanned hands buried in ear length curly midnight black hair. He couldn't see the eyes, they were kept closed.

Quedas tÃº y quedo yo  
con lo que queda de los dos.  
Hoy la vida nos regala la oportunidad de rescatarnos,  
de rendirnos y adorarnos.

Turning, Bill leaned back against the bar, his eyes caught on the man. The man danced as if there was no one around, only him and the music. The tanned hands traveled away from the hair and teasingly down a t-shirt clad chest. They stopped at his hips, clenching to his pants as he dipped down and slowly rose back up. He wasn't paying attention to the others around him. He seemed to lose himself in the music.

MÃ¡s allÃ¡ del mÃ¡s allÃ¡  
Dimensiones paralelas que nos llevan mÃ¡s allÃ¡.  
MÃ¡s allÃ¡, mÃ¡s allÃ¡, mÃ¡s allÃ¡.

Hemos vistos sueÃ±os desvanecerse,  
o quizÃ¡s fue que poco los cuidamos.  
Lo importante es estar aquÃ , en el hoy.  
Lo demÃ¡s no existe o es pasado.

Okay Bill could admit to himself, he was defiantly turned on by this man. He licked his dry lips and rose, walking purposely towards him.

Quedas tÃº y quedo yo

con la entrega de los dos.

Hoy la vida nos regala la oportunidad de rescatarnos,  
de rendirnos y adorarnos.

Moving through the stream of people, Bill found himself next to the sexy man. He reached out and pulled the black haired man into his body, dipping him. Those eyes opened, he had needed to know what those eyes looked like and now he did. His soft gasp was covered by the music. Amused emerald eyes stared up into sky blue eyes. Those eyes closed again, and continued dancing, but this time with Bill. Sensually dancing close, barely a space between them. The man dipped low, rising, pressing up against Bill. A small smile was upon petal soft lips. Bill followed the man's movements, dancing and twirling the man away from his body, then pulling him back, leaving no room to move between them. Bill rested his hands on those tempting hips and smiled when arms wrapped around his neck.

MÃ¡s allÃ¡, sobra el cuerpo, sobra el alma  
Dimensiones paralelas que nos llevan mÃ¡s allÃ¡.

MÃ¡s allÃ¡, mÃ¡s allÃ¡ de la conciencia.  
MÃ¡s allÃ¡, mÃ¡s allÃ¡ de la existencia.  
Dimensiones paralelas que nos llevan.

MÃ¡s allÃ¡, sobra el cuerpo, sobra el alma.  
MÃ¡s allÃ¡ reina la verdad.

MÃ¡s allÃ¡, mÃ¡s allÃ¡.

They danced till the end of the song, out of breath but content. Bill let the man pull him back to the bar and on to a stool. Bill order himself a bottle of water, turning to his dance partner he smiled.

"Bill Weasley", he offered his hand in greeting.

"Harry Potter, " the green eyed man said, taking Bill's hand in his own.

Bill grinned, "You dance beautifully, " his words brought a blush and a grin.

"Thank you, I was feeling the music and atmosphere." He admitted

"Are you on vocation Bill?" He asked, with a curious tilt of the head.

He nodded, "Yes. You?"

Harry nodded, "Would you like to get something to eat? " He offered, casually grabbing Bill's water bottle and taking a sip. He offered a small smile.

"I'd love too. " He stood from his chair and offered his arm to Harry.

Harry smiled and led Bill out of the bar and into the night

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed this. Ren


End file.
